


The Summer Queen

by Trinkisme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkisme/pseuds/Trinkisme
Summary: The Malfoys have a guarded secret. Draco is dying. Should Hermione try to help him? Even if the risks could be worse than death? A Harry Potter fairy tale.  Dramione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

Hermione sighed. It had been another exhausting day at St. Mungo's. Healer apprenticeship was not for the faint of heart or for those longing for a sedentary lifestyle. Starting at six each morning, the small group of interns would be assigned to a healer for the day. Then they would follow said healer as they visited each patient. Magical surgeries came next, followed by a small break for lunch. The afternoons were filled with potion-making, ending with one more round to check on the patients before surrendering their care to the next shift taking their place.

Hermione had just gotten back to the lounge assigned to the trainees. She plopped down on one of the sofas in the room, groaning as she did. She was not as young as the other interns. The intensity of each day affected her more.

When she left Hogwarts, she hadn't pursued a medical career, even though she had the Newts for it. Her first apprenticeship had been in the Ministry, in the Magical Creatures division. Hermione wanted to make changes in the law; she'd wanted to make a difference for the often overlooked and unappreciated members of the magical world. But she'd not wanted the trappings that had come with a government job; the red tape, the hobnobbing, the pressure to kowtow to special interests….in short, the headache that came with working for an apathetic and at times, corrupt bureaucracy. She discussed it one night during a meal at Harry's house. He knew of her disillusionment.

"'Mione….the fact is…...you're just too pure to be in politics," he'd said.

"Pfft….I'm  _not_  pure Harry," she said, a double meaning in her words. "I get reminded of that everyday."

Ginny laid her hand on Hermione's. "You work with neanderthals, Hermione. It's not your fault."

"It feels like it is." She gave a big sigh. "I guess I'll just have to try harder."

"For what? More frustration? Bigger disappointments? I know you, 'Mione. You'll be unhappy staying where you are."

"But Harry….. what else can I do?"

He toyed with his breadstick while giving his wife a look. "Have you ever thought about being a healer?"

She blinked, a dumbfounded look spreading over her face. "A healer?"

"Why not?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. But the more she thought about it, the more something shifted inside her. She'd read the news that St. Mungo's was building a new section to the hospital dedicated to the different magical species found among wizardkind. Families who had veelas, werewolves, mermaids, dryads, giants and other magical creatures in their bloodline would now be able to be treated without fear of exposure or censure.

_Maybe I could make a difference that way._

Hermione considered Harry's suggestion.

_Why not indeed?_

Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione's expressive face showed all she was thinking. Ginny looked at Harry's hopeful expression and winked. He sighed, happy that the sister of his heart had taken the bait. He'd heard through the ministry grapevine that Hermione's job was going to be terminated. It would have already happened if anyone but Hermione had filled it. Even though many in the ministry didn't like the muggleborn, they were too smart to flagrantly show it. She was a war hero, the best friend of the Chosen One. They'd tried to chase her off with their resistance to her bills, but she was a stubborn one.

"So….what do you say?"

Hermione grinned at Harry. "A significant career change might be in order."

* * *

 

Hermione had to walk fast to keep up with Healer Robbins. The older man was unusually tall, thanks to the giant blood from his father's side of the family. Shorter and less massive than Hagrid, Healer Robbins was still  _big._

"You did remember to turn your clothes inside out, didn't you?" he asked.

Hermione thought it a silly thing to request when he'd told her how to dress for work that day, but she had done it. "I did."

"And you brought some cold iron with you to keep in your pocket?"

"Yes, Sir." Hermione didn't understand. Why were these precautions needed? They never had been before.

"Good," he said. "Probably not necessary, but it's best not to take chances."

Hermione was still in the dark. She ventured to ask, "The subject we're about to see…are they dangerous?"

"I hope not. But no need for worry," he said as he turned back to look at Hermione. "I would never allow any harm to come to my interns."

They finally reached the door to the patient's room within the new magical creatures wing of the hospital. Hermione was stunned when the door opened to reveal Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sitting on either side of the patient's bed. And on that bed was Draco Malfoy. Her one-time enemy. School bully. Death Eater. And now, one of her cases.

She looked at the former Slytherin. She still would have recognized him, although there were significant changes to the boy she knew. For one thing, he was no longer a  _boy._  His hair was longer. He appeared taller, with a manly scruff decorating his face. Draco had filled out. Although still slender, hardened muscles filled out his frame. The pointy sharpness of his facial features had changed into the chiseled strength of a man. But the most shocking difference was in his arm where the dark mark had been. Taking its place was now a garland of ivy; very green, very vibrant and looking almost  _alive_.

Hermione looked up to question Draco about it and saw his silvery eyes shining, his irises now outlined by an unearthly emerald color. It looked liked something out of a fairy tale. Or nightmare. She gasped, the sight of it alarming her.

"Healer Granger….are you alright?" Healer Robbins asked.

Hermione reluctantly moved her eyes from Draco to her instructor. "Yes…..uh, yes Sir. I was just surprised. His eyes…" she trailed off.

"Have you never beheld one of the Fair Folk before?" Healer Robbins asked.

"Fair folk?" Hermione repeated. "You mean….. _fairies_?" she gave Draco a look of blatant disbelief.

"We prefer  _fae_ ," Lucius sniffed. "The Malfoy line has always been part of the Seelie Court. The summer elves. Hence, why our ancestral home is in Wiltshire and adjacent to Stonehenge. Draco has reached the age of ascension. The ley lines will answer only to his commands. He must be able to call to them with his power unleashed. It is his time to usher in the summer solstice and preside over the season of light."

"And I am guessing that is why you are here today?" Healer Robbins asked.

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "It's but a month to midsummer, and our son has yet to find his Summer Queen."

"I….I don't understand," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucius looked at her steadily. "Only a King with a Queen by his side can release the royal magicks."

Healer Robbins leaned down to take a closer look at Draco. Hermione followed her trainer's movements, and without realizing it, moved closer to Draco herself. He had closed his eyes when they'd started their examination of him, and Hermione found she liked it better that way. Without him watching her, Hermione paid more attention to what she was seeing. The first condition that caught her notice was Draco's hair. It was was shimmering and pulsing as if it had a heartbeat. She reached out to touch a strand and jumped when the hair she touched became living, flowing light. Draco's skin was glowing as well.

"His magic is on the hunt," the older healer noted out loud for his quick-quills to jot down.

Draco had an otherworldly beauty to him, thought Hermione. She stared, mesmerized by it. A feeling of excitement and happiness began to envelope her. An intoxicating aroma of honeysuckle pervaded the air in the small hospital room. Hermione felt an irresistible urge to dance. To let down her hair. To kiss Draco. The last urge became a driving insistence, overwhelming her. Without being aware she was doing so, Hermione leaned down to capture his lips with hers.

A loud cough brought her back to her senses.

"Now you understand the preventive measures I insisted upon," said Healer Robbins. "A fairy king's allure is nigh impossible to resist."

"Why did you stop her?" Lucius thundered. "Draco could have been healed!"

"At what risk, though? Healer Granger could have been doomed. I do not condone the taking away of an individual's will. It's no better than being hexed with an imperious. Both are unforgivables."

Lucius looked ready to spit fire. But Narcissa gently said, "There is no doom in being loved, Healer. The Summer King adores his lady. None on earth are more loved than she."

The healer pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the Malfoy matriarch. "But what if Miss Granger turned out  _not_  to be the Summer Queen? What if his kiss didn't kindle her magic? What would have happened then?"

Both Lucius and Narcissa had the grace to look ashamed.

"Then she would be left outside the warmth of summer," Lucius admitted.

Hermione shuddered. She'd read enough to know what that meant. "I would become…..Unseelie?"

Narcissa's gaze held an infinite sadness. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

Unseelie. The Winter court.  _Dementors_. Hermione had read long ago in a book from the restricted section at Hogwarts that Dementors were those who had been doomed to live outside the dominion of light. Perpetual winter was their fate. Magical beings having been trapped inside the realm of fairy, without being given any of its joy.

That was why dementors sucked happiness where they could. Why everything they touched shivered and died under a blanket of frost.

They were forever cold. Forever without.

 _Could that happen to me?_  wondered Hermione. Surely not. For one thing, she had no desire to marry Draco. Her wanting to kiss him was just a fluke, she assured herself. Just a reaction to the power of a Seelie's charm. Still. She couldn't help but be intrigued by Fay magic. So little was known of it. Their customs were guarded. They hid them as much as they did their existence. In some ways, fairies were the most xenophobic of all magical beings. Seen in that light, some of the actions of the Malfoys began to take on new meaning. No wonder Draco's family had always fought against muggleborns having access to the wizarding world. They had been afraid they would bring a greater chance of exposure to the muggle world. Hermione's curiosity rose.

"How is a Summer Queen picked?" she asked. She was proud her voice hadn't quivered. Lucius looked up, surprised. Most witches would have run off screaming by now. Then he remembered that she had been a Gryffindor.

 _Yes, that house boasts of many Summer attributes_ , he thought. Bright and brassy and bold. Courageous and passionate. Perfect qualities for a consort suited for his son. He smiled kindly at the witch. Perhaps she would be able to forgive him and his family for their past abominable behavior. Should she become their court's queen, he would have to explain the cruel choices that had been his fate. Why he had done what he did.

Answering her question, he said, "Should you be willing, you would go through the trials. There are three. One, I believe, you have already undergone."

"And what was that?" she asked.

"The Trial of Fortitude. Especially while under duress."

Hermione blanched. She didn't need to be reminded of what she had endured in the Malfoy's home. Looking at their guilt-ridden faces, she assumed neither did they.

"What are the others?" she asked in a steely tone. Again, Lucius was silently impressed.

_She has strength. Perhaps more than Draco. Good. She'll complete him. She'll make up for my failures._

"The Test of Wisdom. Kings and Queens, by definition, have kingdoms and for such, they must be fit to rule with discretion."

"Oh? Then I would suggest a refresher course for your son, because by my recollection, he was equipped with neither sagacity nor sound judgment during the time I knew him."

Draco opened his eyes at that. Seeing her hovering above him, his face took on a malevolent edge. Hermione immediately took a step back. Too late she remembered he was no longer a schoolboy rival. An ancient magic, a kind Hermione could not even comprehend, coursed through Draco's veins. A primal instinctive fear shivered through her. It was the first time she'd ever been scared of him.

"The final trial is the Testament of Grace. You're already walking a thin line with that one,  _Mudblood,"_ Draco spat out contemptuously.

Narcissa gasped at his insult while Lucius gritted his teeth in frustration.

Hermione's sudden fear evaporated. She bristled in fury. "How  _dare_  you! I'm not the one who's going to bite the dust if I don't find a mate.  _You_  are!"

She stomped away from his bed, but then turned around, her hair coiling like snakes under the strength of her magic. She pointed a trembling finger at his face. "I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you! But you know what? You can just  _die_  and go to fairy hell for all I care,  _ferret_!"

With that, she opened the door to the hall and slammed it shut. But not before she had grabbed the cold iron from her pocket and tossed it behind her where it fell into Draco's lap, precariously close to his precious parts.

"Aahhh!" Draco yelled, the metal torturing his flesh.

Healer Robbins walked over and removed the iron from Draco's bed.

"Well that went splendidly. You have such a way with the ladies," he commented drolly. "How any of them can resist you is a wonder."

A scathing reply was on Draco's tongue, but Narcissa kept him from speaking.

"Draco! Why did you say that to her? She was your best chance!" she wailed.

"Son, you act like you want to die," complained Lucius.

Draco tried to rise from his bed, but fell back, weaker than he's been yesterday when he'd been admitted. "I  _would_  rather die than to be mated to that vengeful harpy," he growled. "She's insufferable! She would drive me insane."

"Now, now. Healer Granger is very a dedicated and compassionate witch. But she is not the type to tolerate disrespect. Nor should she be." Healer Robbins couldn't help but speak up for his intern.

But that wasn't the whole of it. He wanted to help Draco. The Fae needed their future King. The world of Magic needed Summer's enchantments to recover from the chill the Dark Lord had cast. But his patient needed to change his attitude if he wanted to live.

He needed Hermione.

The healer's sharp, practiced eyes had seen what the others had missed. When Hermione had been under the influence of Draco's allure, a pale opal-colored bubble, too light to be seen with the human eye, had enveloped the two for just a moment. Only his giant blood allowed him to detect it. The older healer had immediately recalled to mind an old lullaby he'd been sung to as a child:

_When time it is for Summer's reign  
_ _The King must be a pair  
_ _The Queen is she who once was fought  
_ _Their magic lights the air._

_When joined, then all shall be set right  
_ _The dove, the hawk shall nest  
_ _True love will wake and warm the land  
_ _And settle in his breast._

Patting Draco on the shoulder, Healer Robbins said, "I'll be back after lunch with Miss Granger. She still needs to learn how to treat fay."

Then he added, "And perhaps while I'm gone,  _you_  could consider how be more respectful to someone who might end up your Savior, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

 **AN:**  I took such liberties with the fairy world. I hope that's okay.


	2. Part II

Later that afternoon, when Hermione and Healer Robbins made their way back to check on their royal patient, Draco's decline was far more obvious. A bluish tint had begun to manifest on the left side of his body like a cancerous bruise.

Hermione felt a sudden burning guilt at the things she'd said that morning. A soft whimper of sympathy escaped her lips. Draco was in pain. In the wizarding world, that type of coloring meant one's magical core, in its attempt to protect itself, was throwing off excess power onto its host. It was only a matter of time now before his organs, damaged by the constant barrage of excessive magic, would eventually experience complete failure.

Draco didn't have a month. He might not even have a week.

"Healer Robbins…...we have to do something," Hermione implored as she waved her wand over their patient, checking his vitals.

"What do you suggest, Healer Granger?"

"I….." Hermione was at a lost. Her apprenticeship hadn't covered fae kings in need of their queen.

"Mr. Malfoy was never meant to keep that much magic within himself. He needs to unleash the powers before they destroy him. With a counterpart to ground him, they could be safely dispersed."

"Could he not release them on his own?" Hermione knew she was clutching at straws, but her panic had risen at seeing Draco in that state. She didn't bother to ask herself why.

"Have you ever blown up a balloon, then let it go without securing its end?" he asked in answer to her question. "Something similar to that would happen to Mr. Malfoy if he attempted such a thing."

In spite of the seriousness of this case, Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. For just a second, she had a ridiculous mental image of Draco flying wildly about the room like a party balloon while emitting a loud and embarrassing, "Pfffffftttttt".

"I'm so glad my dying entertains you," the subject of her thoughts muttered while blearily opening one eye. "It would seem you're going to get your wish sooner rather than later, Granger. Shouldn't be too long now before I'm in fairy hell."

Hermione reached out to touch Draco on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that…...you know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

He wasn't convinced. "I don't know…..you sounded pretty sincere to me."

"So did you," she countered. "But...I know better. I know you don't think of me that way anymore."

Draco closed his eyes while reaching up to touch the hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. He hadn't hurt her. Truth was, she'd been mad. Oh, not so much at Draco's use of the mudblood slur. The utter idiocy of that word robbed it of any true power. Draco's attitude could no longer raise her blood pressure; she'd developed a tough hide against his barbs and snide remarks from their years at Hogwarts. No, she'd been mad at herself and her response to his allure. Harry and Ginny would likely disown her as a friend if they ever knew, but she'd really wanted to kiss Draco. Throughout the day, the more she'd thought about it, the more she realized how much she'd wanted that moment of intimacy with him. Like,  _really, really_  wanted...

Even now, touching his skin…...his skin that looked so…... _bruised_ …?

She lifted her fingers from his shoulder. Her breath caught. "Healer Robbins…...look at this."

The older man glanced up from the notes he'd been reading. At the tone of Hermione's voice, he put the parchment down and stepped over to where she was.

"I just placed my hand on the patient's shoulder," she began in a clinical way, heedful of the quick quills notating her words, "and when I moved it…...do you see?"

His brows rose in astonishment. "Remarkable….in the areas where your skin came in contact with his, the bruising seems to have been significantly diminished," he said.

The tall healer bent down to give Draco's shoulder a closer inspection. Thanks again to his enhanced eyesight, he could see tiny ribbons of light streaming off Draco's skin, much like little sprays of mist.

_Did Miss Granger's touch allow Mr. Malfoy to discharge some of the excess power within him?_

Just then, the door to the room opened and Lucius and Narcissa walked in. They had obviously gone for a bite to eat and had brought back a sack of goodies for Draco.

"We thought perhaps something a bit more….. _flavorful_  than the usual hospital fare might entice Draco to have an appetite," Narcissa explained.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"Please, my dove….at least try to keep up your strength," Narcissa implored.

Draco turned his head away and looked out the window. He longed for the cool green of the woods; to feel the wind on his face and to hear the sweet songs of the nightingale. He wondered if he would ever leave St. Mungo's; if he would ever see Wiltshire again.

Probably not.

He ached all over; his head was pounding; it was making him feel nauseous. He felt terrible. Well, except for those few moments when Granger had touched him on the shoulder. He'd felt better then. He frowned, not liking what that implied.

_Just my luck…..it would be her. The witch I bullied and taunted. I'm as good as dead, then._

Healer Robbins took the sack from Narcissa and gave it to Hermione. He wanted to test out what he'd seen earlier. "Healer Granger, perhaps you can get our patient to eat."

Hermione looked helplessly at her instructor. "Me?"

Seeing him give her his 'you heard me' stare, she reluctantly took the bag and pulled out a cauldron cake. "You used to really like these, Malfoy," she said in her best bedside manner. "Here, take a bite."

"I said I'm not…" was all he was able to say before Hermione pinched off a piece of the cake and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oof...um," he warbled, his mouth now full of the treat.

"Come on," she coaxed. "Just chew and swallow."

Draco had half a mind to spit it out on her shoes, but didn't because he had never had a cauldron cake that good before. Swallowing the bite, he hummed in appreciation.

Hermione smiled, encouraged by his cooperation. "Alright then? Good. Ready for another bite?"

This time, Draco willingly allowed himself to be fed. He couldn't help but notice how gentle her movements were. As he opened his mouth to allow her to feed him, his bottom lip bumped against her fingertips. A sudden explosion of exotic spices filled his mouth. Sweet and savory intermingled to give Draco a depth of flavor he'd never experienced before. He groaned.

 _Merlin_ …...

When her fingers brushed over his lips, Hermione experienced a tingling shiver. She looked down to see what appeared to be a tiny green vine as it began to coil around her pinky finger. She had a sudden insatiable desire to lick her finger along where the vine had climbed. She wanted to sample….to savor…  
She caught her herself just in time.

_What the….?_

Her faced flamed with embarrassment.

Healer Robbins watched it all, a glimmer of a smile playing about his lips. It would seem his suppositions were correct. He was almost positive Hermione was the destined Summer Queen. He would need to speak privately to Narcissa and Lucius.

"Healer Granger, will your take our patient down to the laboratory to run a few diagnostic spells on him? As soon as he finishes his meal, of course."

Hermione looked at her trainer strangely, but nodded. "Of course, Sir."

As soon as Draco was done with his cake, Hermione took charge. With a swish and a flick of her wand, she levitated him off of his bed.

"I've got you," she said, as she guided him to the hallway. "Watch your head," she cautioned.

After they were gone, the elder healer turned to the Malfoys. "I'm assuming you've already guessed why I've stayed to speak to the two of you.

"Is it about Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

Healer Robbins nodded. "Indeed. I'm sure your fay eyesight hasn't missed much."

The patriarch of the ancient house of Malfoy inclined his head. "Of course."

"If you had just allowed things to progress naturally this morning, there would be no need for discussion. We would be celebrating a bonding right now," Narcissa said petulantly.

Healer Robbins was unapologetic. "I meant what I said. I wasn't going to stand by and see our best intern put into harm's way."

"So why this conversation? Have your feelings changed?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, they have," he admitted. "The evidence is very strong. Hermione very well could be the next Summer Queen."

Narcissa clapped her hands in an uncharacteristic show of glee and said, "As soon as they get back, they should kiss, so Draco can be done with this horrible sickness. I can't wait!"  
To herself, she murmured, "Spring flowers are blooming; so are the hearts of all those fated to fall in love."

"Now, wait a minute. I said the evidence was  _strong_. I didn't say it was indisputable."

"Oh, pish tosh," Narcissa dismissed Healer Robbin's concerns with a wave of her hand. "Of course, his match is Miss Granger. It all makes perfect sense now. She was the only witch Draco ever talked about when he would come home from Hogwarts."

"That's true enough," interjected Lucius. "Admittedly, most of it was not complimentary."

Narcissa tossed aside his words as well. "Only because she was  _forbidden fruit_. His not being able to pursue his queen was probably the reason for his perpetually bad mood."

"Well, be that as it may," Healer Robbins said, "I still think we should let this decision be Hermione's to make. "She will be the one who will have to endure the consequences if we're wrong."

"Isn't my son's life worth some risk?" Narcissa pleaded.

Healer Robbins sighed, but all he said was, "That will be up to Healer Granger to decide."

* * *

 

While their futures or lack of them were being discussed by their family and friends, Hermione and Draco were having conversations of different kinds.

"Must you always be so difficult?" Hermione complained as Draco twitched, ruining once again the test she was conducting. "I told you to hold still."

His eyes flashed dangerously as before; Hermione hesitated, but stood her ground. "Now I'm going to have to do the scan all over again."

"No, you're not," he said as he grabbed her wrist. His voice was low and quiet, but powerful, quelling Hermione's outrage. It was a voice of authority. It reminded her that Draco was a crown prince, soon to be king. If he lived, that is.

"That rod you're using must have cold iron in it…..it hurts everytime you touch me. It's what's making me jump."

"Oh. Draco…..I'm so sorry….I didn't know….."

He slowly released her arm, reluctant to part from the feeling of health he derived while touching her skin. "You're always apologizing; have you noticed? But you don't have to do that with me. Unlike most, I never did believe you were Merlin's gift to wizardkind, so I'm not disappointed."

Hermione's mouth parted; she didn't know whether she'd been forgiven or insulted. She finally pursed her lips together and said, "What a lovely way to put me in my place. It must have relieved you no end to finally be able to say it."

Draco laughed out loud at her words and facial expression, a genuine belly laugh, full of mirth. It was the first time Hermione had witnessed a demonstration of joy from the usually scornful wizard, and she thought it the most beautiful thing she had ever beheld, even if it was at her expense.

Then he sobered and gazed into her eyes. The steady intensity of his search was making Hermione's heart pound.

"You might be surprised at what I would be relieved to say to you."

She swallowed hard, but tried to make light of his words. "Oh, really?"

But in her mind, she was thinking,  _Yeah….I know what you would like to say. I hate your guts, but I'm desperate. Fancy a kiss to see if it cures me? And if it doesn't, then oops. Sorry for sentencing you to magical Siberia._

He shook his head. "I don't hate your guts. And what is magical Siberia?"

"Did you just read my mind?"

Draco smirked.

Hermione forgot she was a healer and punched him in the arm. " _Ooh_! You….you…."

"Devilishly handsome man?"

Hermione snorted.

"The one you've secretly had a crush on for years?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Draco shrugged. "Okay…..I'll admit...that last one was a fantasy. I know you never liked me. And I didn't care. I didn't like you when we were young. You were an oddity; unnatural. I hated the capabilities you had. You had no business having that kind of power, not when you weren't a pureblood."

Hermione let out an indignant squawk of protest. "Do you know how hypocritical you sound? You're not a pureblood either, fairy boy."

The green around Draco's irises glowed in response to Hermione's words. "If you only knew how ignorant you truly are. You don't even know what pureblood means."

Her eyes took on a spark of their own. One of anger. "Ignorant, am I? I didn't get the title of being  _the brightest witch of her age_  by being stupid."

Draco sighed. "I didn't say you were stupid. I said you were ignorant. There's a difference, you know."

"You said I didn't know what Pureblood means!"

"You don't."

"Don't be absurd. It means those who have married no one but other purebloods."

Draco voice was low when he answered, "No, Hermione. That's  _not_  what it mean. Purebloods are those who can trace their origins back to pure magic. Did you hear what I said?  _Pure Magic_. To beings with no trace of human in them."

Hermione stood stock-still. Surely, he didn't mean…...

Draco took a deep breath before he reached out to cradle her face with his hands. Hermione couldn't help but shiver in delight at the warmth of his touch and in the way his lips moved when he said her given name. It was the first time he'd done either. "Your kind…..Muggles…... were created as human. Those are your roots. But not ours. Ours has always been magic. Been  _other_. Now do you understand?"

She certainly did. But what Draco was saying was mind-boggling. Hermione had never heard of it before; she'd not read anything about it. She realized he must be telling her a closely guarded secret.

He continued. "Your friends, the Weasleys? Their family can be traced back to leprechauns. And Potter? Actually, I know a secret about him."

"What's that?"

Draco grinned. "His mother was  _not_  muggle-born. There's fay blood somewhere in her line. Has to be. Have you not noticed how  _green_  Potter's eyes are? It's a dead give-away."

Hermione laughed because she felt too overwhelmed to do anything else. Draco was literally turning everything she thought she knew about the magical world upside down on its head.

"So, you can see why your presence bothered me when we first met. You had demonstrated too many magicks for a daughter of Eve. It was uncanny."

"Great…..so I  _am_  a freak."

"No...no," he said softly. "I know better now. You are a wonder."

Hermione gave him a teasing wink. "Even if I'm not Merlin's gift to Wizardkind?"

Draco chuckled. "Touché. You know, our constant one-upmanship when we were younger was proof; I was just too stubborn, too blind to see it. To understand what it meant."

Hermione stared at Draco's face. He was beautiful even when the pallor of sickness cast its shadow on him.

"What are you saying?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

In an equally soft voice he said, "Magic selected you for a special purpose, a unique fate. It must be so, for it to have given you what was meant for its children alone."

Hermione's eyes began to shine suspiciously. "Draco…"

"I know," he said as he reached over to caress her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes to the feeling of his fingertips tracing her features. Once again, the smell of honeysuckle filled the room. This time it was joined by the fragrance of freshly mown grass. It was intoxicating. She opened her eyes to see Draco looking at her with an expression she'd never seen before. Desire. Apology. Love.

 _Love_? That woke Hermione up from the stupor she'd been in. "You don't love me," she said.

"I will, though. I feel it. I know you do, too."

"But Draco…..what if you're wrong?"

"Then I'll be condemned, too. Because my soul has settled on you."

* * *

 

 **AN** : I cut out a large part of this chapter that went into greater detail about the  _purebloods_ and the origins of the  _Pure Magic._  I hated to do it, but it was bogging down the storyline. In my mind, they all started out as fae. I found a website that stated fairies were angels cast down to earth, being too naughty for heaven but too good for hell. And I thought...  _Well, if that doesn't describe Draco Malfoy, then I don't know what does!_ The introduction of other magical species was the work of the fae as well. Let's just say it was their answer to disputes among each other. I have demonstrated they have a bit of a temper, haven't I? And that bit about being too naughty for heaven is no lie. In fact, in this universe of mine, the Weasleys descending from the little green men was the result of a quarrel with the first Summer King.

Inspiration for purebloods descending from pure magic came from fanfiction  **LibraMoon's** _ **Aughisky**_.


	3. Part III

 

Hermione took a sip of her tea as she propped her feet on the ottoman in her living room.

 _What a day_ , she thought.

How she'd managed to keep her mind on her duty that afternoon and finish her rounds with Healer Robbins, she didn't know. When she'd brought Draco back from the lab, his parents had been unusually kind and deferential. Did being fae allow them to sense what Draco had declared? While she was helping him get comfortably situated on his bed, Narcissa came over to assist.

She pressed a gold ring into Hermione's hand and whispered, "Should you have any questions…..or need to talk, kiss this ring. It will transport me to wherever you are."

Hermione stared down at the antique band in her palm. She didn't know much about fairy rings, but what she did know was that they were a work of enchantment. Crafted to be used to the fairy's advantage. She'd never heard of a time when its power had been willingly given to another.

 _To think that I now have Narcissa Malfoy at my beck and call,_ Hermione mused. It tickled her to think it. It was the only amusing thing in this messed up situation.

As she toyed with the jewelry in her hand, she noticed the design etched on its sides. A ring of mushrooms decorated the inside of the band, but on the outside, an engraved dragon tail encircled it. It made her think of Draco. A sad ache gripped her heart. Before she'd left St Mungo's that evening, she'd peeked inside his room to check on his condition. The temporary improvement he'd shown while in her presence had deteriorated; she'd watched with a heavy heart as he moved, restless in his troubled sleep, his breathing labored. A worried voice inside her urged her to go to him; to  _kiss_  him before it was too late. But she'd hesitated. That act of affection having so much power scared her.

_How can something so innocuous have such far-reaching consequences for good or bad?_

Hermione called to mind the muggle fairy tales from her childhood. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, to name just a few…so many different stories, but they all shared something similar.  _True love's kiss._ She felt there was something there, something just out of her mental reach she was missing. Lifting the ring up to eye level, she recalled what Draco's mother offered.

_Should you have any questions…..or need to talk…kiss the ring._

There it was again. A kiss _._

 _Gah, what is it about that_? Hermione needed to know.

She took a deep breath; holding the ring to her mouth, she put it to her lips.

* * *

 

A moment later, a soft suction sound filled the air as Narcissa materialized into Hermione's living room. The older witch seemed momentarily stunned, but then her face lit up with hope when she saw who was sitting in front of her.

"Miss Granger….did you need me, dear?"

Hermione blushed, clearly uncomfortable. "I hope you don't mind me summoning you like that."

"Of course not. I wouldn't have given you the ring otherwise."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Well….you see, I had a question….do you have time to talk for a few minutes?"

Narcissa answered by sitting down beside her. "I'm at your disposal."

Hermione nervously played with the hem of her sleeve. Narcissa took note that she was a rather twitchy witch when agitated. They would have to teach her better ways to release her anxieties. Then Narcissa inwardly smirked. She imagined Draco might have some ideas as to how to relax her when she became his queen.

Finally letting go of her sleeve, Hermione said, "I know certain acts have great magical power; but I don't understand the significance of a kiss. Why is it used to determine the next Summer Queen?"

Narcissa frowned. "I'm not sure what you're asking, dear."

Hermione's face became troubled. "How does it work? If I am the next queen, I mean. Will it force Draco and I to love each other? Will it take away our choice?"

Hermione couldn't bear the thought of something nullifying her free will.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well...it occurred to me….muggle fairy tales are full of that sort of thing." Seeing Narcissa's confused look, she explained, "A kiss, I mean. Excuse me,  _true love's kiss_ , I should say. But it can't be real."

Narcissa raised an elegant brow. "Why can't it?"

"Well….. just because!" Hermione suddenly stood up. "Those stories always follow a pattern; the couples in them barely know one another. Or if they do, they don't get along; they bicker and fight. But then _just like magic_ ," Hermione said sarcastically, "they fall in love. They  _kiss_. Afterwards, it's all hearts and flowers and…..happily ever after." She shook her head sadly. "Real life doesn't work that way."

"So certain, are you?" Narcissa asked softly. "Some of what you described sounded strangely familiar." She gave the younger witch a knowing look. Hermione realized she'd just given a rather accurate description of her and Draco and the way they used to behave with each other.

"Well…I wasn't...I mean, I didn't….."

Narcissa disregarded her sputterings. "Darling, can I tell you a secret?"

Nodding, Hermione sat back down. Narcissa patted her knee in a comforting, motherly way. "I think you've missed the lesson in these fairy tales. It's not about a kiss overriding your choices and emotions. No power can change how you  _truly_  feel. An imperius can change your actions, but not your inner self. A love potion blinds the senses, but is only temporary. A kiss can only bring forth what was already there. Its power, for good or bad, is in revealing truth. That's the point of those stories."

Narcissa paused to gage if her words were being received. Pleased that they were, she continued. "Think about it, dear. Because of a kiss, a beast is shown to be really a prince. A quarreling couple, a perfect match. A princess thought dead, merely sleeping."

"So….you're saying a kiss shows what is hoped for?"

Seeing the need for reassurance in Hermione's eyes tempted Narcissa to answer yes, but she knew she had to be honest. "A kiss shows what is true. But sometimes truth can be unpleasant. In your parent's world, a disciple was shown to be a betrayer by a kiss. In our world, the final act of condemnation is carried out by a kiss. Like I said, for good or bad, a kiss shows reality."

"So….when Draco kisses me…..the truth will be revealed if I'm the real Summer Queen or not."

Narcissa noticed Hermione said  _when,_  not  _if_ , but wisely didn't point it out. "Yes. But I am almost positive you are, my dove."

Hermione gave the older witch a broken smile. "I hope so."

Narcissa inwardly wanted to laugh, but outwardly kept a serene demeanor. She didn't want Hermione to know she had been tricked, but she had. Just a tiny bit. The fairy ring she'd given her was more than a piece of jewelry laced with fairy dust; it was imbued with the magic from the fae's other circle of power; their revel dance. In the ring was the means of sussing out hidden things. It had just caused Hermione to disclose her secret wish. Whether she was aware or it or not, she wanted this union.

Narcissa would not be asking Hermione to give back the ring. If her hunch was right, it would henceforth belong to the young witch. It was an heirloom handed down; always given by the Summer King to his bonded bride. It was the companion to the Malfoy ring worn by the males in the family. Both rings were meant to be used as a means to deepening an already present love.

Draco would be furious when he discovered his mother had given Hermione the jewelry meant for him to give, but Narcissa was convinced that desperate times called for desperate measures. Her son was dying; they didn't have the luxury of waiting for him to woo a reluctant witch. Narcissa wasn't about to lose him. The world of magic needed Draco.  _She_  needed him.

And so did Hermione.

Once Narcissa left, Hermione put the ring on her left forefinger. She wondered if the lights were playing tricks on her eyes; as soon as the ring settled on her finger, the golden band gleamed with an unearthly light.

"Bright magicks," she murmured to herself.

Then she sighed. She knew what she had to do.

_No more dilly-dallying, Hermione._

It was time to set things to rights.

Hermione walked to her floo. She needed to get out of her flat. If she was going to see this through, she would need the comfort of familiar voices. Familiar hugs. She would need the support of her friends.

She would need to extract a promise from one of them.

Taking a handful of floo powder, she called out, "Twelve Grimmauld Place."

* * *

 

"He's  _what_?"

Hermione winced. Ginny was so like her brother at times.

"Seelie. Their Summer King."

Harry looked thoughtful. "And he thinks you're his Queen?"

Hermione shrugged. "He didn't say as much, but I guess he does. He said his soul had settled on me."

Ginny cocked her head. "Say that again?"

"Er…..you mean his soul settling on me?"

"Oh, wow."

"What is it, Ginny?"

"Hermione….that's huge. I can't believe the ferret said it."

Harry turned to his wife. "What do you mean?" he asked at the same time Hermione said, "Don't call him a ferret," conveniently forgetting she had called him the very same thing that morning.

Ginny gazed at the faces of the two in front of her. "'You both need to learn some facts about the fae. One is,  _they can't lie_. For Draco to have willingly said that means he's irrevocably decided. Even if you ended up not being the Summer Queen, he couldn't choose another. You're it."

"But…..but if 'Mione isn't his queen…" began Harry.

"Then he dies," Ginny finished for him. She looked sadly at Hermione. "He wasn't lying when he said he would be condemned, too."

"I'm scared," Hermione admitted. "I don't want to be a dementor. But truth is….I don't think I can stand living in a world with no Draco in it, either."

Ginny' face wore a look of surprise at her friend's declaration.

But Harry's didn't. He reached over and tenderly covered Hermione's hand with his own. "I know, 'Mione. I remember."

Ginny startled at his response. "What?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly at his wife.. "It's sort of hard to explain…."

"Harry, you don't have to….I'll tell her," Hermione stopped him. Squaring her shoulders, she faced Ginny. "After Ron left us when we were searching for Horcruxes, there were many nights when Harry and I were so lonely and miserable, all we did was talk. And I mean about  _everything_. We promised we would never tell another what we discussed. We talked alot about what we wanted our futures to be. I….I think we thought we might not live to have them, so what was the harm in sharing our dreams? At least we would have had that. Harry told me he wanted a future with you, Gin. I knew it was true. He would constantly watch your footsteps on the Marauder's map. He missed you so badly. I told him I couldn't see a future with Ron, even though at the time I wanted it. One night Harry asked me who I thought my match was." She turned at looked at him. "I'll never forget the look on your face when I answered."

He chuckled. "You can hardly blame me for that. It was the last thing I expected."

Hermione gave him a small, sad smile. "I didn't think anything would ever come of it, Harry."

Ginny was listening to their exchange, her eyes going back and forth between them. "What did you say?"

"I said I thought I was most compatible with Draco."

Ginny gasped. "Good Godric…...how could you have thought  _that_? Especially during that period in your life?"

"Hold on…..it's just….I knew he and I were so similar. And we  _are_ , Ginny. Draco's smart. He's a perfectionist, he thinks he's always right. He can come across as being condescending and insufferable, but he's sensitive. He's cunning and vengeful but not evil. He's terribly loyal to those he loves. Sound like anyone you know?"

Ginny's mouth hung open. "Merlin. I never realized. How did you figure it out?"

"I don't remember when all the dots finally connected. It's just…..I had alot of time on my hands to think about things while we were camping. And it began to make sense."

"But….you never tried to connect with him after the war."

"I couldn't do that. What was I going to say?"

Ginny sighed; then she reached over and gave Hermione a hug. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"What?"

Ginny leaned back so she could look her best friend in the eye. "I think you came over here to let us know what you had already decided to do. Didn't you?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded. "And…..to ask a favor from Harry."

Ginny couldn't fathom what that could be, but Harry immediately cottoned on. "Hermione….I can't. Please don't ask me…."

"You have to," she argued stubbornly, though her chin had begun to quiver. "Yours is the strongest Patronus."

Harry's green eyes, the ones Hermione could now so clearly see were of fae origin, were shiny with unshed tears.

Seeing her husband's face, Ginny whispered, "What is she asking you to do?"

Hermione saved Harry from answering. "If….if things go badly at the hospital, I will become Unseelie. And I will be already inside the wards and have access to sick wizards too weak to produce a patronus. I will need him to…...to not let me….."

Ginny didn't have to hear anymore. Now she understood her husband's anguish. Harry's stag patronus, the same one that had saved Sirius and Dudley and even Harry himself from a dementor's kiss, would have to be used against the sister of his heart.

* * *

 

While Harry waited for her in her living room, Hermione gave herself one final check in the mirror. She sighed. She never felt satisfied with the reflection she saw. Too much hair, too small a face, too big eyes, too many freckles on the bridge of her nose, too much bottom lip despite her always biting on it, not enough top lip. Pale skin, waifish build. Feet that didn't have enough arch….were Summer Queens supposed to be flat-footed?

Hermione felt ordinary. The epitome of average. It was who she was. Still, she had tried to look her best. From the mirror's image, she watched her hand trace the neckline of the prettiest evening gown she owned. It was grey with intricate crystal beading and a tulle train. She looked at the dress. It reminded her of the color of Draco's eyes before the emerald green of his true nature had manifested.

 _Will my eyes change, too?_ Hermione tried to imagine herself with jade eyes instead of the browns that were staring back at her from the mirror.

_Or will my eyes be forever after hidden beneath a hooded robe…._

She shivered _._ She wasn't going to think about that.

 _Well, I'll know soon enough,_ she thought. A moment later, she joined Harry, and together, they both apparated out of her flat to the lobby at St. Mungo's.

* * *

 

Hermione cracked open the door to Draco's room. A lone candle on the windowsill was the only light. He was awake and alone, his mother and father apparently having gone home for the night. Motioning with one hand, she indicated for Harry to come into the room with her. As he stood sentry by the door, Hermione approached the bed.

Draco's eyes were like steady flames watching her come near. Hermione noted his feverish cheeks, his too bright eyes. Placing the back of her hand on his forehead, she felt his temperature. He had a high fever. The bruising that had been contained on the left side of his body had started making its way to the right side as well.

"You're burning up," she murmured.

Draco closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her cool hand on his fevered brow. The pain in his body had become relentless, but the touch of her skin worked as an analgesic. Hermione instantly brought relief.

"You came back," he breathed raspily. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Hermione couldn't hold back the little sob that escaped her. "I couldn't abandon my Summer King, could I?"

His eyes popped open. Fumbling for her hand, he brought it to his face and rested his cheek against it. "Am I dreaming? Did you really say that?"

Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's silky hair. "You're not dreaming."

She felt a tingle of magic go through her body as a surging ache for the man in front of her tore at her heart. She recalled Narcissa's words.  _"No power can change how you truly feel."_ Hermione knew she couldn't blame any external source for her emotions. The pull toward this man had always existed. She'd ignored it, buried it deep…...but it had always been there.

Draco looked down at her form, confused by her attire. "Are you going a party?"

Hermione smooth down her gown "It depends. Do fae have betrothal parties?"

Draco's eyes widened. He tried to sit up in bed, but was too weak to do it alone. Harry came over to assist.

"Potter? Why are you here?"

"I asked him to come, Draco. In case….in case things went badly for me."

Draco, unlike Ginny, didn't need Hermione to explain what she meant. He took one look at Harry's emerald eyes. "Potter, promise me something. If Hermione turns out not to be my queen, let her have my soul. Do you hear?"

"Draco! No!"

"Witch, must you forever argue with me? Just….let me have my way in this.  _Please_ , Hermione."

Draco's  _please_  took the wind out of her sails. She reluctantly nodded.

Clutching Harry's shoulder, Draco managed to stand. Harry moved away to let the couple have their moment. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and desperately prayed he wouldn't have to use it.

Hermione was supporting Draco now. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his bare chest touching the skin on her shoulders. He sighed, the comfort from it bringing him a feeling of peace. It felt  _right_  for her to be in his arms. He began to run his hand over her soft curls.

"Hermione," his lips whispered against her forehead. Draco had never felt such overwhelming humility. Hermione had come to him that night as a bride coming to her bridegroom. She had decided on him. He didn't deserve such a gift.

Unknown to him, the magic inside him, the power that had been wreaking havoc on his body, had begun to hum in anticipation, knowing its release was imminent. Hermione could feel the power of the Seelie contained in Draco. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso, breathing in the scent of his skin. Around her, she felt the emergence of summer magic. Tiny sparkles of light began to dance in the darkened air around them. They reminded Hermione of the fireflies she'd tried to catch as a child. The warm breeze of a summer night kissed both their skin and gave Hermione goosebumps. The sweet fragrance of night-blooming flowers unleashed something wanton in the witch. She wanted to dance with Draco, she wanted to lie down on the cool meadow grasses with him, she wanted to make love to him under a waterfall, she wanted…..she wanted...oh, sweet Circe. She wanted  _him_. And not just his handsome features, not just his rogue smile or hardened body, not just his intellect, not just the strength of his magic. But  _everything_  that was Draco Malfoy. Her eyes gazed into his and begged for all she couldn't say. She watched, as if in a trance, as Draco lowered his head. Right before his lips touched hers, he stopped.

"Hermione," he whispered, his breath on her skin making her shiver, "there's no going back after this. Be certain. Are you willing?"

 _Are you willing….._ Hermione knew it meant more than asking permission to kiss her.

Are you willing to chance your future?

Are you willing to accept the consequences if this is a mistake?

Are you willing to accept the consequences if this is  _right_?

Are you willing to accept  _me_?

Hermione cupped Draco's cheek with her hand. An all-encompassing calm had filled her completely.

"I am willing. Kiss me, Draco."

Taking a deep breath, he did.

* * *

 

 **AN** : Oh, my…...he kissed her! I wonder what will happen now? LOL

Yeah, right. As if you don't know. The Marshmallow Witch loves her fluffy endings. And I did promise one to  **themorningmadame** , so there's that, too!

I'm sorry I couldn't reach the conclusion in this chapter. But the next chapter will bring us the HEA. And it it will also answer the question about the trials (had you forgotten about them?)


	4. Part IV

 

As soon as Draco's lips touched Hermione's, a brilliant light flooded the darkened room. Harry blinked, momentarily blinded. A second or two later, his eyes adjusted. What he saw left him stunned. Draco's former sickly mien had been stripped away; his true nature was now uncovered. Before Harry stood the Summer King in his full power and glory, glowing like the noonday sun. Beside him, his mate, his chosen Summer Queen was keeping him grounded as the full magic of the Seelie was set loose on the land. The slow-pulsing ley lines underneath the hospital cried in joy at the receiving of Summer's healing majicks; in response, they released their energies on the wounded. Healers startled at the instant recovery of many of their patients. Further away, the centaurs felt the difference in the grounds underneath their hooves; as per their solemn celebrations, they toasted the health of the new summer king by drinking deep draughts of their own honeyed mead. In Wiltshire, Lucius twirled Narcissa around in their bedroom, both of them laughing like children before they celebrated in a more intimate fashion. Within the caves of the mountains in the northern wilderness, giants paused in their fighting when they felt Draco's magic reach them. They smiled dumbly at each other and giggled. The Black Lake began to whitecap, the mermaids within it leaping like dolphins while the giant squid settled back down into its lair, suddenly sleepy. All over England, trees blossomed in the moonlight, grasses danced and birds roused from their nests to sing at the advent of their king.

Back in the hospital room, Draco continued to kiss his intended. Harry's heart dropped when he looked closely at his best friend. While Draco was shining like the constellation he was named for, Hermione's skin was beginning to turn blue. Harry couldn't stop his tears when he saw tiny crystals of frost multiplying to weave a frozen cap over her hair.

 _No_ , he prayed.  _Please not Hermione._

The couple before him seemed unaware; their lips still locked, they held each other tightly. Finally, as the last of the magicks of the fae left his body, Draco pulled back from Hermione. Harry noticed he didn't seem surprised or upset at Hermione's condition.

 _You foul git,_  thought Harry, suddenly furious. What a fool he had been to trust the former Slytherin.  _You knew this would happen. You used her for your own purpose._ Without any conscious thought of doing so, Harry raised his wand at his old enemy.

"You would be foolish to try," was Draco's response. Without taking his eyes off Hermione, he said, "Watch."

His wand still aimed at Draco, Harry gazed at Hermione. What he saw made him ashamed of his prior feelings. He hastily lowered his wand. During the time he'd been focused on Draco, the mantle of frost that had covered her hair had traveled down her body to encase her completely. Now, he watched as fissures appeared in the hardened frost. Trickles of water began to seep from the cracks. Soon, the veneer of ice began to melt, leaving a puddle where Hermione stood. Her bluish skin began to lighten, turning from blue to grey to a light pale to…..a divine rosy peach. Hermione was now glowing with health; her skin was shining with light that appeared to have as its source a power within her. Her cheeks were stained an apple red. Her hair had become moving, glowing light, her caramel brown curls shining like glass. He looked into her eyes. No longer just brown, they now contained flecks of the most vivid green he'd ever seen. It reminded him of his own eyes.

"Now you understand," Draco murmured. "Her magic first funneled into me. It sensed I needed to be grounded to release the strength of Summer's might. The outflow was so great, it snuffed out her core." He turned to face Harry. "But my magic, once freed from its burden, was able to kindle her magic. Look and see for yourself. Summer's warmth now lives in Hermione."

Harry couldn't deny the simple truth of Draco's words. As for the latter, he smiled tenderly at his queen and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"You saved me," he whispered.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It had actually happened….their kiss had shown what was true; and that truth had set them  _both_  free. She  _was_  the seelie queen….and Draco's pride and joy. She could see it in his beautiful eyes and feel it in his touch. She'd never felt such bliss.

 _True love's kiss triumphs once again,_  she thought, smiling.

The look Draco gave her made shivers go down her spine. "Do you know how beautiful you are to me right now?"

Completely forgetting that Harry was in the room, the two kissed again; this time with no apprehension and far more passion.

Harry quietly let himself out, the beginnings of a smirk blooming on his face.

His sister was safe. At least, from becoming Unseelie.

_Now as to what Draco might have in mind…_

Harry couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of him.

* * *

 

The June day was bright as guests made their way to Wiltshire to attend the union of the Summer King to his Queen. Witches and wizards were allowed to apparate within the wards that protected the ancient grove. There, in the heart of the woods where the strongest and deepest ley line rested (the very same ley line that fed Stonehenge), was where the ceremony would be held.

Harry and Ginny had come. So had Healer Robbins. Professor McGonagall was there as well. The current Minister of Magic had deigned to come. No one knew who invited him.

"How tacky," whispered Narcissa to Lucius. "Gatecrasher."

"Shall we teach him a lesson, love?" Lucius asked with a decidedly devilish grin.

"Oh! Let me, darling…..a bit of fun is just what we need. Besides, I think it will amuse our daughter greatly. I  _know_  I'll be entertained."

Lucius chuckled. "As the young people say,  _go for it_ , my dear."

Narcissa made no further comment, but if anyone had bothered to look closely at the smile on her face, they would have immediately become uneasy.

Before long, the various conversations ceased. Everyone moved to their seats. It was time for the ceremony to begin. Draco was the first to walk down the woodland aisle. He was dressed fitting to his position as a fae king. His headdress was a colorful display of feathers, flowers and fabric. On anyone else it would have looked silly, but on Draco it was regal and appropriate. His bright skin highlighted his eyes. Harry thought he had never seen the wizard look so at peace and content. The nobility he was born to could finally be seen.

 _If only Malfoy had been like this when we first_  met, he thought, I _would have accepted his handshake in a heartbeat._

Next came the attendants. They were an assortment of wild fae, each one representing a different clan as they glided atop the moss and lichen, their nearly transparent wings fluttering like a butterfly's. Healer Robbins could see that these subjects of Draco and Hermione had never intermarried with humans before. Their eyes were a little too large, their bodies a little too lithe, the power emanating from them a little too alien to be anything other than purely magical.

Finally, it was time for the bride. Hermione's eyes were on Draco as she made her way to where he stood. Her veil was a garland of ivy interspersed with fragrant sweet peas. The flowers she carried were blush peonies.

 _My sister is beautiful_ , Harry thought. Although there was a strange lump in his throat, he, too, felt peace. His best friend was finally being revered as a queen. To him, she always had been.

Beside him, Ginny was smiling, filled with happiness for their friend, but the impish flash from her eyes gave away the fact that she was thinking ahead to the night that was coming for Hermione.  _I can't wait to hear all the juicy details…._

It was time for the ceremony to start that would bind the two hearts into one. As Narcissa had predicted, Draco had been quite put out when when he'd learned his mother had already given Hermione her ring. So he had another piece of jewelry made for his intended. It was a tiger's eye pendant, the gemstone charmed to give the wearer protection, vision and discernment. Draco now proudly placed it around her neck while whispering for her ears alone, "Not that you need what this gem provides. Perhaps you'll let me borrow it occasionally?"

The guests wondered what their king had said to cause his bride to laugh and kiss his cheek.

All listened as the priest read the opening words of the ceremony. Then came the part right before the bonding. The priest raised his hands and as was custom, asked if there were any encumbrances to the two being joined.

Those attending were shocked when the minister rose from his seat and said loudly while sneering at the bride, "I have an objection."

Whispers and murmuring could be heard buzzing among the guests. Lucius was enraged.

"Why, that sniveling, odious…."

"Shh, my dear," Narcissa said soothingly, although there was a deepening fire in her eye, "Let's watch the man tighten his own noose."

The priest had no choice but to respond. "Name your grievance."

The short little man cleared his throat. "As Minister of Magic, it is my duty to be on good terms with all magical  _creatures_  entrusted into the ministry's care." The minister looked around contemptuously, acting as if his presence among those subordinate to him was a great honor not deserved. "Part of that includes being aware of their laws."

Draco growled. "Entrusted into the ministry's care, my hind foot" he muttered darkly. "More like enslaved. Especially if you were to have  _your_  way _."_

Hermione said nothing but watched the minister closely as he kept shooting her triumphant smirks. She knew his being there had to have been orchestrated. It felt personal.

"I am here to ensure your traditions and customs are respected. This muggle born here," he said, pointing at Hermione, " is a thief, a cheat. In short, a fraud. She must not be allowed to become your queen."

Harry was up on his feet in a flash. "How dare you say that about Hermione! You know her! You  _know_  her integrity!"

The minister sniffed disdainfully. "My point  _exactly_ , Auror Potter. I  _know_  her. I know she can't be trusted."

A dark rumbling could be heard among the guests after that remark. The wild faes in attendance fluttered their wings and bared their pointed teeth. The centaurs stomped their hooves angrily.

"Do you have proof of your claim?" the priest asked.

"Of course," the minister smiled widely. "The proof is in your law. This woman has never gone through the trials set forth by your kind. By fae decree, she cannot rule until she has."

Harry sat back down, stumped. He didn't know what to say. Neither did Draco. How could he have forgotten  _that_?

Hermione narrowed her eyes. So….there it was. Now she understood what was going on and the motive behind it. The minister had never forgiven her for the changes she'd tried to implement when she'd worked at the ministry. He was using her previously proposed bills against her. Primarily, the one where she'd stated that magical species had the right to be autonomous from wizarding rule. Hermione had pushed for legislation that would have forced the ministry to relinquish their control. The minister wanted revenge for what he thought had been an attempt on her part to diminish his authority.

The priest looked somber. "This is indeed a major impediment," he reluctantly agreed. He turned to Hermione. "Do you have any testimony to give that would counter this charge?"

Hermione sighed, then sadly shook her head.

The minister chuckled. Ginny wanted to claw the oily smile off the pompous little windbag's face.

Then a rustle was heard. Someone had stood up. A very  _tall_  someone.

"I can refute it," said Healer Robbins. "The minister's claims are contradictory to the facts."

The minister hadn't expected a challenge. But no matter. His argument was airtight. That uppity little witch had made his first term a nightmare. He was going to make sure she paid for it.

He pointed his finger into Healer Robbins' face. "Lies! All lies! You're just saying that because she interned under you."

The older healer loomed over the other wizard. "You don't seem to know much about your own government,  _Minister_. If you did, you would know there is a section within the Department of Mysteries where every ordinance, every article of rule of every species is kept; much like how every prophecy is stored. Not only are the laws contained therein; also every infraction of those laws is registered." He looked at Hermione and smiled. "When I received an invitation to Healer Granger's wedding, I set out to discover if she had completed the trials." He turned to face the guests. "I am happy to report that no infraction exists on file against your queen. The ceremony may proceed."

The minister looked ready to burst a blood vessel. "That is outrageous! It's not true! Not at all! Not at all! Nah..haw….nee-haw…..ee-haw, ee-haw…."

Right before everyone's eyes, the minister's nose began to grow. So did his chin. His ears sprouted upward into hairy points; he wiggled one, as if it itched. In the seat of his trousers, a prominent hole appeared; soon, a tail followed. It quickly became apparent to everyone what was happening. The minister was turning into a jackass. He finally noticed it, too. The minister let out a terrified bray, his horror clear. When the transformation was complete, he took off, scampering into the woods. Everyone laughed, relieved that he was gone.

"Nicely done, my dear," Lucius purred.

Narcissa put her wand back into her pocket, smiling demurely. "I thought it a needful change for the man. He  _clearly_ needs to be taught a lesson. Perhaps being a magical  _creature_ himself will be just the ticket."

Lucius cocked his head, curious. "Magical creature? A donkey?"

"A donkey with a wizard's mind. He needs to be able to remember his time as a beast. How else can he learn?"

"Cissa….," Lucius said cautiously, "What  _did_  you do?"

"Oh, nothing but give him a taste of his own medicine," she said airily. "It's the peak mating season for all beasts of burden, especially now that Draco has released the majicks."

Lucius knew his wife was not telling him something. "So….you….?"

Her smirk was impish. "I made him a Jennet. In heat."

Draco's father could not contain his snort of laughter.

"Imagine the reforms he'll make once he is changed back. Why, he should be thanking me," Narcissa simpered. "I've assured his place in history."

During Lucius and Narcissa's whispered exchange, the priest had tied Draco and Hermione's hands together.

"As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust.  
Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light,  
and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

Then invoking the powers, he cast the spell. Sweet-smelling flowers rose up from the earth to cover their feet.

"Lucius, look! Look at the grandchildren we shall have!" said Narcissa, knowing the meaning of the appearance of the fragrant blooms.

Then the priest gave his final benediction and told Draco he could now kiss his bride. He did so immediately, bending her back in his fervor and to the guests' amusement. Once that was done, the attending elves cried out, "Long live our King! Long live our Queen!"

Afterwards, Draco and Hermione mingled with their friends and family.

"Well, 'Mione….how does it feel to be a Queen?" Ginny teased.

"It feels wonderful," she replied while giving Draco's hand a squeeze.

"Will you still be training to be a healer?" asked Harry. "Or does your position negate that option?"

Hermione gave Draco a loving gaze. "My position enhances my work….not negate it, Harry. I will be able to treat my subjects…..fae, veela, centaurs, dryads, giants…..all those who are too magical to be comfortable in London, the new wing notwithstanding. I will be able to care for  _them_."

Healer Robbins chose that time to enter the conversation. "And I know you'll do a splendid job, Healer Granger. I have no doubt of that."

"Speaking of doubt," said Hermione, "I have one. Why didn't the department of Mysteries show that I hadn't gone through the trials? Because, in truth….I haven't."

"I think I can answer that," said Lucius as he and Narcissa strode forward toward the group. "As you might remember, Hermione….I told you you had already gone through the first trial."

"Yes….I remember," she said. The Trial of Fortitude at the hands of Bellatrix.

"The second trial, the Trial of Wisdom, was when you asked me about true love's kiss," said Narcissa. Hermione recalled the conversation and the determination she'd made afterward to see things through.

"True wisdom, my dear, will always be in correlation to how much one loves and seeks truth."

"And the final Trial was the Trial of Grace," she murmured.

"That must have been when you came to my hospital room to rescue me," said Draco. "In spite of everything I'd done to you throughout the years, you forgave me and chose this life. You showed me mercy."

He bent down to give her a tender demonstration of his appreciation. Then he straightened and said, "I thank you all for coming….but Hermione and I must take our leave. Midsummer's eve revel is upon us. We will be leading in the dance, as is custom. We must prepare for it. Please feel free to stay as long as you wish and enjoy the refreshments."

As they were walking away, Ginny called out, "Are you sure that's not just an excuse to go have wild monkey sex? Because that's what it sounded like to me."

Harry spluttered and choked out, "Ginny!", but Hermione just looked back and winked. A moment later Draco had apparated the two of them away.

Lucius chuckled at the girl's bawdy remark. "The Weasley blood rings true in that one," he said in a low voice to Narcissa.

She pursed her lips. "Trust a leprechaun to bring down the tone of this auspicious occasion."

"Because turning the Minister of Magic into a donkey couldn't do the job?" he asked with a wicked twinkle in his eye. Narcissa had been married long enough to Lucius to know what that gleam meant.

"I know what you're thinking…...you're just as bad as they are!"

"I think a little wild monkey sex sounds just about right."

"Except my little wild monkey is now a great hairy baboon."

Unfortunately, Ginny had overheard Narcissa's last remark and began to laugh. Harry asked her why she was laughing and by the time she had finished telling him, he was laughing as well.

Lucius, his face pink, could think of nothing to say. Instead, he gave the Potters and Healer Robbins a curt nod before he, too, apparated away with his wife in tow.

Ginny looked at Harry and grinned.

"What?"

"Well, don't you want to sneak away with  _your_  wife to have a little hot canoodling?"

"So, not gonna offer me the wild monkey sex, huh?"

Ginny laughed. "You're on."

They immediately departed.

Healer Robbins was left standing by himself. Chuckling, he sat down on a nearby wooden bench. Midsummer Eve's magic was already at work. Even he could feel it; his body felt lighter, his steps more sure. His heart thrummed with the wild beating of all growing things _._ He took a deep breath. Thanks to the Summer King's magick, the world felt  _alive._ Later that night, the fires would be lit, the garlands would be tossed. The elven wine would flow. The revel dance would step in time to the other Great Dance, enabling the blessing of the stars to shine down. For a season, Summer would reign supreme. Then would come the harvest. The evidence of Summer's bounty would show up in nine months, along with the hyacinths, tulips and daffodils of Spring.

 _Yes,_ he thought to himself,  _the maternity ward should be quite busy then._

It wouldn't be a bad idea to take on a few more interns.

* * *

 

 **AN:**  Inspiration for turning the Minister of Magic (who I purposely left unnamed) into a donkey came from my favorite author, C.S. Lewis. In his book, "The Horse and his Boy," one of the books in the Chronicles of Narnia, the character of Rabadash is turned into a donkey by Aslan. It's a marvelous story and there are more correlations to Rabadash and the M.o.M. in this story. Check it out!

A jennet (or jenny) is a female donkey.

The hand-binding vow was taken from a real hand-fasting ceremony template/example I found online.

Lastly, this will be the last writing I do for awhile. This week coming up will be busy for me. My husband is having a serious medical operation on the 21st. I am told there will be quite some recovery time afterward. I will be devoting my energies to that. I will be popping in and out for awhile, but I wanted you to understand if you don't hear from me like you normally do.

I love you all and covet your prayers.


End file.
